Maka's return, Soul's Torture, Kid's feelings, and everyone's shock?
by PandaGirl124
Summary: Maka's big powers were isolated! She gets them back by a madman? Soul can't save her? SOUL AND MAKA AREN'T PARTNERS ANYMORE? An ARRANGED MARRIAGE! Maka has more secrets than anyone, that even Soul knows! What do I mean by Kid's Feelings? You'll have to figure out! Kid&Maka KiMa fanfic this websit needs more of us KiMa fans! *ON HOLD! SORRY!*


This is my version of what happened after stein said he was going to dissect and test Maka

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hmm..where should I start? here, here, or here?" questioned

"NOOOO MAKA!" Soul shouted. Maka was in the grasp of . She was shaking in fear and plead. Then Soul jumped for Maka but Stein dodged and ran into the lab. Soul was banging on the door climbing as high as he could and slashing the windows but nothing would budge. Then guards from DWMA were sent to get Soul. Black Star and Tsubaki left to go get help. When the guards got to Soul he was fighting as hard as he could but right then he was crying. The tears were making it hard to see, so his hardest fighting wasn't as hard as he thought. Then they took him to the academy and put him with lord death.

"I NEED TO GET MAKA SHE IS IN TROUBLE! WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?" Soul yelled desperately to get out of Lord Deaths shadow lock.

"Someone of great importance has requested something for Maka I'm so sorry but you and Maka will have to be separated and will be having new partners'" Lord Death explained

"What do you mean?! Soul asked at the brim of tears again

"I'm sorry but you'll just have to figure out more when she comes back!" Lord Death assured him and pushed him out the death room

-/-/-/-/-/ what happened when Maka was dragged in-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Makas P.O.V

He dragged me into a lab with dissecting tools around me and lowered me on a table and started strapping me down

"PLEASE STOP!" I asked at the brim of tears

NOBODYS POV

"The king and queen of death scythes want me to do something to you to help them with a very powerful Kishin" answered a not asked question

"What do you mean!? Asked Maka, Then she blacked out

-/-/-/TIME SKIP-/-/-/

Maka woke up with with her shirt off and her bra ripped. She had a large slice in her skin with stitches much like the ones has,it started at her left shoulder and ended at her right hip. Maka counted to three than swung her legs over the table and jumped off. Then came in Stein...

"Kay, Maka how do you feel"

"I feel surprisingly really nice!"

"Good because you are going to Lord Death to his request"

"Okay thank you"

/TIME SKIP/

Maka arrived in the Death room and waited behind

"OI! Maka great to see you! Sorry that Stein scared you it was to the King and Queens request"

"Okay so I feel like my soul has grown the size of "

"I shall explain! So the King and Queen requested that you get another partner that matches your new soul wavelength since you are a very powerful witch/deathscythe/Reaper with half black blood. Your new partner is my only son Death The Kid Shinagami. He is the only other person in this academy that match your wavelengths. You are a Reaper/Witch do to you mothers father being a witch and her mother being my sister. And your are Death Scythe do to your fathers situation on being my personal death scythe! Also that means that all three of you, Liz, Patty, and yourself are all partners. We will figure out how to fix you guys up"

"WOW!" that was all Maka could get out

"Well you must be getting to class soon! Oh, and after class you and my deasiphon come back here for a important announcment!"

"Okay, great!"

/MAKA ARRIVES AT CRESCENT MOON CLASSROOM/

Maka's POV

I entered the room to our teacher talking about what could happen to make soul wavelengths not match anymore, Wow stop mocking me!

/AFTER CLASS!/

"Kid we both have to go to the Death Room, your father requested it!"I called to Kid

"Okay" He replied

We both walked to the Death Room while making small talk

When we arrived Lord Death explained my situation to Kid and Kid was taken aback.

"OI I ALMOST FORGOT! Here's what you guys needed to be here for..."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

CLIFFY! Yeah this first chapter had a lot in it! I feel like I'm going too fast! I jussiding want this plot to race out of my mind! Sorry if I don't update fast enough for you! REVIEW! FLAME/CRITICISM WELCOME!


End file.
